


No Talking!

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [21]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 400 words - Progress a plot without your characters speaking or making noise. Spooktacular bonus: Your character is not alone when they think they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 400 words - Progress a plot without your characters speaking or making noise. Spooktacular bonus: Your character is not alone when they think they are.

Power Girl's yacht, the Aquarius, was dead silent this early in the day. Dawn had barely started peeking over the horizon as Lucy staggered on tired feet down the hallway towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she helped herself with a glass and got a carton of milk out from the fridge. For the brief moment that the kitchen was illuminated by the fridge light, something crawled along the floor, inching away from the light and further into the shadows. Still more asleep than awake, Lucy poured herself some milk and tried to drink it. The clunky pieces of frozen milk rattled inside her glass, though in a dazed routine she put it inside the microwave and let it run its 20 second course.  

The small shadowy figure remained wary of the light coming from the microwave, yet it slithered towards it, apparently attracted to the low humming of the machine. Lucy rested against the kitchen counter, her head bobbing up and down, side to side, oblivious to the shadow climbing the kitchen shelves less than a foot away from her. The microwave completed its run with a sharp ding, which shot into the kitchen like a harpoon dragging the heavy cloak of the night along with it. While Lucy jerked a little, as if slapped out of her daze, the shadow shuffled away in distress over the sharp noise.   

After drinking her milk, Lucy wobbled around on the spot before she found her bearings and rinsed her glass in the sink. Thin flakes of ice cracked off her hands as the water ran over them, the shadow peered over at Lucy's back, its five hungry eyes shined in the dark as it sat perfectly still. As the dishwasher lock clacked open, the shadow plumped down on the flow, slithering across it. One of its limps was just about to touch Lucy's naked ankle when she dragged her tired feet away, heading back to her bed.   

Hesitant, the shadow turned its wobbly head from Lucy's shoulders to the kitchen sink and back, evaluating its options. In the end it discarded the notion of investigating the sink further and used its slimy limbs to pull itself along the floor, down the hallway and after Lucy. As it spotted Lucy in the doorway to her room, it sped up, limbs flailing though it was just too late to enter the room.  


End file.
